The invention concerns a method of making a head to be fixed on the upper end of the rigid body of a can, to form a dispenser of the aerosol type or a dispenser with a pump, the internal volume of the dispenser not being partitioned. The invention also concerns the head obtained and a dispenser comprising that head.
As indicated in document FRA 2606686, a metal can body forming part of a dispenser with a means of propulsion of the aerosol type is already known; the body is made in one piece by impact extrusion from a slug of aluminium or alloy, then by forming the open upper end of its cylindrical body into a necked part or dome, which usually has a rolled edge above it. The can body will then be filled with liquid or cream product, and the dispensing valve will be fixed to the top by crimping the cup-like valve fixing member around the preceding rolled edge. In this version the neck of said upper end is complex and involves several passages through the machine.
There are also cans where the body made of tinplate is cylindrical with a crimped bottom, and where the cup-shaped member for fixing the valve is itself crimped to the upper end of the body when it has been filled with the product. This metal/metal crimping brings risks of corrosion despite the coating.
Applicants have attempted to perfect a dispenser comprising a can body which is easy to produce and which does not involve such risks of corrosion for the assembled dispenser.